Camera Angles (Phan Oneshot)
by bloodandpurifyingflame
Summary: In which Phil helps Dan to record a scene for a video, but things don't quite go to plan. Warning: contains strong language and smut


p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7e4fbc6d18e52c933e96d287ab833d2"Phil balanced the two mugs in his hands, careful not to spill the hot beverage as he eased open Dan's bedroom door with his hip. br /He paused in the doorway, looking confusedly at the younger boy who was currently lying in his bed, camera in hand and duvet half covering his bare chest./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="74efc21d3f96f0397f5b6f996dd18bcb""What are you doing?" He asked, an amused smirk adorning his lips./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e34f222921bab718b60e626b2b4b8e81""I'm trying to film a sketch for my new video but I can't get the angles right."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b15ec50965a7856359c2705c7bc1eff9"Phil nodded, setting the mug down on Dan's bedside table./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e225718282a2fb406ade718d8f510d48""Is that hot chocolate?" The brown-haired boy asked in apparent confusion./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c71dcee2201db387ceea05439a5043d1""Yeah, with squirty cream! No marshmallows though, I kinda...maybe...ate them all..." br /Phil widened his eyes innocently and waited to be told off, but Dan was a little too caught up in the starry night that was his eyes and emfuck- had he always been this pretty?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7a19a18a5369a8f87faa54b89f1877cb"He realised that he'd been staring for longer than what was considered platonic and quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. br /This was Phil, his embest friend. Friend /embeing the operative word./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d567078399b7d9f6630a3deb9af9b8bc"Dan cleared his /"Hot chocolate? It's the middle of summer, Phil." He tried to sound stern./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="269ad9222a6a1288dea04db47b3768b2"Phil /"Oh, so you don't want it? I'll just have two then-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="341852f84e93e10a8f6c871924e132cd""No no there's no need for that, I was just making an observation, that's all!" The younger boy said hastily, leaning over in his bed to cup the drink to his chest protectively./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4d0cde9a0c3069ece853e3416785458d"Phil laughed and they both took a sip, feeling the warm, creamy liquid sliding comfortingly down their throats and warming their chests./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="656ca6d9d1448a7db567051715b0dba6"Dan placed his mug back onto the table, and his friend immediately started laughing./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="72ac64f454c40a01bb6448f14b6ac229""What? What's wrong? Why are you laughing at me?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bfeefc7c18246eb0c469a7a141c0d070"Phil stepped closer and leaned down, his face inches away from Dan's, and used a finger to wipe a dollop of cream off of the boy's nose. He giggled as he sucked the cream from his finger./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="21b2b7a88054d7fe64fb120d88ef1760"Dan's face had suddenly become the exact shade of a /"P-Phil, that's gross!" He protested./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0f1102f36c5666df3d48f60f6f258d2d"Phil just gave him a cheesy grin, plonking down to sit perpendicular to him on the bed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="93a4d543c573d66d3360f5a2b5649de8""I don't mind Dan germs! Hey, do you want some help filming the sketch?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="4698761e8ed27a9a28762ccead41e7df"'"No don't record it from that angle, all you can see are my quadruple chins!"/p  
p data-p-id="1c1844bfa9f41a49459047e0e826170c"Phil glanced at the video camera which he was currently serving as a human tripod for and couldn't help but laugh./p  
p data-p-id="f861c3d0b144565c6a61e1d61cdbacbb"'You look like a worm!" He giggled, tongue sticking out between his teeth as he grinned at the younger boy./p  
p data-p-id="40fa300796ec2052b7723dbdfb6e4879""Oh gee, emthanks/em Phil," Dan rolled his eyes, "it needs to be a more close up shot."/p  
p data-p-id="1a7ab53444a642139edebb188606d0c0"Phil thought for a /"What if I film it from above," he suggested, "like it's an eagle looking down on you!"/p  
p data-p-id="dd0600c08349482ee019c2c96b3a80d8"The younger boy was rather confused where the eagle part of the idea came from, but he agreed non the less./p  
p data-p-id="ac7e97b43b5af1f18919215bfe76433e"Phil climbed onto the bed and shuffled forwards until he was next to Dan, then stopped./p  
p data-p-id="abc54057465e5d64b3e74d2b4475a022""I'm going to have to straddle you."/p  
p data-p-id="5cbf1b133aa2af422dee4b8dd8691a09""You're going to have to do emwhat/em?!" Dan spluttered, chocolate coloured eyes comically wide as he gaped at his best friend./p  
p data-p-id="e6dd80698e6a5c446782977fc85b0aba""So I can get the shot, I mean! I have to if you want it to come out right...its up to you though of course, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Phil searched Dan's eyes, trying to ignore the odd stirring feeling in his gut at the thought of being in that position.../p  
p data-p-id="148e92edf98079a723db97a94add2334"But what was that feeling? Was it disgust at the thought of being in that position with another man?No- it couldn't be- he had never really liked to label himself, but he certainly wasn't only attracted to girls./p  
p data-p-id="50a1b58d71a4854c0379bc7b6a5fc937"So was it nervousness? Possibly./p  
p data-p-id="10015f939fbb54626faf2b2cdb134d4b"Maybe it was excitement- but surely not, he and Dan were just friends, neither of them wanted anything more or less than that...right?/p  
p data-p-id="3603118e60f3d37bd45b7b7701d30aa8"He was snapped back to reality when Dan swallowed audibly and gave a nervous smile./p  
p data-p-id="624e0b307913d9c350abedc3823220b9""Y-yeah, sure, it's not like we don't know each other well enough..."/p  
p data-p-id="1275784935920410b35e487b7aaaa2fb"Phil nodded and transferred the video camera into his right hand, reaching his left arm across the boy's body to rest on his other side. He then followed with his left leg, moving his body until he was straddling Dan's hips, just the duvet and their clothes between them./p  
p data-p-id="79bb085d9fac398367fabc88ce7d49fa"They were both blushing profusely, the awkwardness surrounding them unfamiliar and almost tangible. It was very different from their usual easygoing interactions./p  
p data-p-id="807df6dd8d80c9fa51a4464d0a69415e"Dan was desperate to elevate the tension somehow, and so he unthinkingly did the first thing that popped into his head and reached up to tickle Phil's /Phil screeched and giggled, his eyes suddenly coming to life with a playful glint as he dropped the camera and decided to counterattack by reaching towards Dan's neck. br /Soon they were both in a tickle fight, which wasn't exactly an irregular occurrence in the Howell-Lester household, and were both laughing too much to remember the previous tension./p  
p data-p-id="e03c41a89da278bf53c24c4bfb17d0ca""Arghh stop, I'm going to pee!" Phil laughed./p  
p data-p-id="6e274bd25cddd20aeb78b27756f454eb""Make me!" Dan retorted, grinning up at him./p  
p data-p-id="9703fa988d399fba5b290588f62ed802"Phil suddenly managed to grab Dan's wrists in either hand and pinned down the boy's arms above his head. He was about to yell a victorious "I win!", but his words died in his throat as he looked down./p  
p data-p-id="91121d2bbc0ec3c1676db28f5297bc56"Dan lay beneath him, pinned to the bed, his hair messy and cheeks flushed, eyes wide and pink lips parted./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4839a81e0f967a05eb7aa13d338bb110"He was beautiful./p  
p data-p-id="78405beec5b8bf55ce7d70f2ad46e888"Phil's eyes kept flicking from the other boy's eyes to his lips, and suddenly, unthinkingly, he was leaning down, and his lips connected with Dan's./p  
p data-p-id="b59aa349c7d9110702b93de932326f78"It was like static electricity, like tiny fireworks were erupting between their lips, and Phil was drunk on the feeling in those few seconds when their lips were connected./p  
p data-p-id="bc957e46bde02ed5ab03df4c39abc3a1"Unfortunately he had to pull away, and when he did he saw Dan looking like a deer in headlights, completely motionless and unblinking./p  
p data-p-id="ce1ba31bb5fe7935a8d44c44f74bbf51"The blue-eyed boy started to panic as the cold, dull ache of regret flowed through his veins./p  
p data-p-id="9edff974e7b579fde475840bd8ade14b"What the hell was he thinking? He had just forced himself on his best friend! Their friendship was going to be ruined, it would be the end of Dan and Phil and Dan would never forgive him-/p  
p data-p-id="d11ab73dc6940417e47b857bfb54ac03"His thoughts were interrupted when Dan ripped his wrist from out of Phil's grip and reached up, grabbing a fistful of black hair and pulling him down to meet his lips, kissing him with a hunger that was almost primal./p  
p data-p-id="d95f558a90dd188b2fcb8474a5635320"Phil gasped but melted into the kiss, re-establishing his dominance by entering his tongue into Dan's mouth who gladly reciprocated, tugging at Phil's hair and making him let out a low growl./p  
p data-p-id="add9dfb6ea0f4620ee32472211b4eb2f"Phil turned his attention away from Dan's lips and instead started to pepper his jaw with little kisses before reaching up and grabbing Dan's hair, pulling his head back by the soft tresses to leave his neck exposed. br /He licked a wet stripe from Dan's collarbone to his jaw, making the younger boy's breathing hitch, then started to suck and nibble around his throat./p  
p data-p-id="e82bc9da3a27f3f3b3557134d9673d82"Dan was already a mess, but once Phil found the sweet spot on his already sensitive neck he couldn't help the embarrassingly high pitched whimper that escaped his lips./p  
p data-p-id="f8a695aa43d1fd168cea6771bc9af35f"He tugged at the hair on the crown of the older boy's head with one hand whist the other wandered to the hem of Phil's shirt and snaked up to feel the smooth contours of his chest./p  
p data-p-id="aff43682abd78059733e11562e9feab3"Phil had almost certainly left a huge hickey on him but he didn't care, he emwanted/em to be marked, he wanted to be dominated, he wanted to embelong to him/em./p  
p data-p-id="babf6723e54ae0b80a91a7b42782b4b6"The older boy moved down, Dan kicking off his duvet to give him more access to his body as he continued to tease him, biting and sucking and licking the soft, lightly tanned skin on Dan's /Phil's tongue flicked over his nipple and he let out a strangled gasp, tightening his grip on his hair./p  
p data-p-id="49a8b40850310d2347208df64c71452d"The older boy lowered himself further and kissed Dan's hips, then sucked at the skin just above the waistband of his tenting jeans. His hands hovered over the button and zipper but he stopped and looked up at the brown eyed boy./p  
p data-p-id="25f9cf6b6da5eba67b31063fd592e904""Are you okay with-" he started, voice husky and lower than usual./p  
p data-p-id="e7bdc7f35056ac3e7476b081b2ff8fc4""Fuck- yes, I'm yours." Dan breathed, his eyes half closed in pleasure./p  
p data-p-id="f5123fb0fad5c56562244596f2f9afd5"Phil nodded, trying to pretend that the younger boy's words hadn't had such a strong effect on him due to his hidden dominant streak./p  
p data-p-id="13ad910c30225bfe351e904efee55e02"He tugged down Dan's jeans and sucked lightly at the flesh of his upper thighs, causing him to thrust a little and curl his hands tighter into the duvet./p  
p data-p-id="89906d2aadebbc7a04dba7da04f1b7cf"Dan pulled Phil up to meet his lips again and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, succeeding in taking it off and throwing it away, his jeans swiftly following until they were both only wearing boxers./p  
p data-p-id="567ef89bd1de2570ec43c8e663d85343"Phil slid his hands up Dan's thighs and separated his legs, picking him up by his ass and slamming his back against the headboard. The younger boy hooked his legs around Phil, and feeling bold suddenly he pressed his crotch down into Phil's, eliciting a loud moan at the contact./p  
p data-p-id="916538174f401199815c09cb1bd2e8fe"Phil grinned against his lips, br /"Do that again." He demanded in a throaty /Dan eagerly did as he was told, moving his hips downwards to grind their erections together./p  
p data-p-id="5f63c451399c78be0bd0fd0fa5f5d60b"He wasn't used to doing this with another guy, but he hardly even registered Phil's gender, his mind clouded with lust and euphoria, and a warm feeling in his chest which he couldn't quite place./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a834c860c164ca8269bf8f4dc963c046"Phil slipped a hand under the loose cotton of Dan's boxers and squeezed his ass roughly, causing the younger boy to gasp and grind against him harder, desperate to somehow be closer despite their bodies being pressed together./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="477b1d7d5d9d12618508abe5ef99a528"He felt Phil's hand leave his cheeks and whined at the loss of contact, his whine turning swiftly into a moan as the hand started palming at the front of his boxers./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2216f456cf6eb99a5afcccb09a43c34e"He bucked his hips and the older boy turned them both around and pushed Dan onto his back on top of the sheets, Dan's legs staying wrapped around him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37950c9e5394066e916d3df6b2c8652d"Phil kept on rubbing him through his boxers but he wanted emmore/em, emso much more/em, and so when the blue-eyed boy hooked his fingers in his waistband he reached down and eagerly helped to push them off./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fbe005db8a4dd559aecc7f09144fed11"The older boy removed himself from between Dan's legs so that he could kick off his underwear, and leaned back on his elbows as Dan removed his too./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fad1c7ba85af3e5dc36318dbaa4ae740"Dan looked at Phil's exposed dick and bit his lip before reaching out and wrapping a hand around his length./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd8c4f94933a4416151feef2af578f59"Phil's breathing hitched. He tipped his head back as the younger boy started to move his hand inexpertly. He didn't have much to go on, only his own experience of masturbating, but he guessed he was doing well as he brushed his thumb over the tip and Phil bucked his hips, groaning./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bfee770f673eec608ed056c3bf1ecbfa"He carried on, but suddenly Phil lurched forwards and pinned Dan back onto the bed, a strained look on his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ab4445103da7d48cb1ea520d235b6c28""D-did I do something wrong?" Dan asked, worriedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dfe9b66fb034d044b4d0b22176ecf230""No, no of course not," Phil kissed his lips quickly, "it's just- you're too good and- and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if you keep- I mean I don't know if you're ready and-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="76ac7de109bdff2ba595c8a9012607a4""I'm ready. Seriously, Phil, I'm literally as ready as humanly possible."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e743eb2ebd094b0c6ba816831101fedc"Phil nodded and finally let go of some of his restraint, climbing on top of Dan again and kissing him deeply. Dan pointed to his bedside drawer and Phil opened it, finding a half-full bottle of lube and a few stray condoms./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="16fc310755b2d939da5adf38f2ae1871"He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and returned to kissing Dan./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="17dc618e62e63d45b94b8855246341b0"He slowly trailed his hand round to the boy's ass and gave it a quick squeeze before pressing a finger against his entrance and slowly pushing it inside of him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a6bdd30e6e7ba9fd7d1cd88af8ce9ac5"Dan squirmed at the intrusion but spread his legs further to give Phil better access. After familiarising him with the feeling Phil added another finger and started to stretch him a little sloppily, having only a vague idea of how to do so./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb0c66b5212a1a921e324bde2417176d"Dan squeezed his eyes shut, tears pricking at the corners at the burning sensation. The pain wasn't severe, but it was intense./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3966b666f320c70b5ce8e193a7408ce5"Phil peppered his neck with kisses to distract him as he slipped another finger in, and Dan cried out./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3ae748965279eac2533e81b0232bd8d8"The older man couldn't help but be turned on by that, as messed up as it was, but that was nothing compared to when he fingered deeper and hit Dan's prostate, causing him to throw his head back and moan a string of loud profanities./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2199626482848321f37774b191412e6e"Phil quickly pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom on before lubricating himself and lining himself up between Dan's legs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="01063a4865ab826605f7613ac4a7cba5"He looked into the younger boy's eyes for /"Are you sure-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7ba3a6a02c0547f10cdabf69e546e199""I want you to fuck me." Dan interrupted, and Phil felt himself get even more horny if that was even possible./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="11d4a8eab24e99d8d9302a716dcc2734"He smirked and pushed in without hesitation, feeling Dan clench around him in shock as the boy cried out./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0e8381603f1fe8dda743100a6ce351ad"He grabbed Dan's thighs, no doubt leaving fingertip shaped bruises as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="696254ebe0615a7c366271cd83c37ae3"Phil continued to thrust, changing angles slightly until he heard Dan, who up until now had been making small mewling noises of pleasure, let out a moan so loud that the neighbours probably heard it. br /Knowing that he'd hit his prostate, the older boy continued to fuck him at that angle, letting out growls and moans as he went harder./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a5d7d3938600105555dacebea79c665f""S-shit, ah Phil!" Dan stuttered, throwing his head back and letting out a loud, whoreish moan as he was practically fucked into the mattress./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="96ccb4b55f1cca932aa8a9d6b2074d9a"Their bodies glistened with a thin sheen of sweat as Phil continued to pound into Dan, both nearing their climax./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4f9f338e67272048cc0183e97e270da3""N-need you to touch me, p-please I'm going to-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c35f5e73b2ae65b85ff56b7dd516a883""Not yet, beautiful." Phil grunted, getting closer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1717985f41ab340384abdcab338237fb"Dan nodded then clenched around him purposely and gyrated his hips, sending Phil completely over the edge as he came inside of him, moaning the younger boy's name./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="96dc686d0dcfe11adf6b17254099ee97"He rode out his high and jerked Dan off, barely even touching him before he came all over his own torso and Phil's hand, body convulsing and back arching as he yelled a string of profanities intertwined with Phil's name./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0db1702a9fea1c9167ab114204dc0443"Phil pulled out and removed the condom, throwing it carelessly into Dan's bin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0fed5543aafa2e6651157b47314ae755"He lay next to Dan and kissed him gently, pushing back the hair that was plastered to his forehead with sweat./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d140895e041cecd08f9c265866cd0850"Dan looked up at the blue eyed boy, looked at the clothes strewn across the bedroom and the mess of the sheets./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fad9cca917e92cfb864f0bdbd51dcb33""We should clean up..."he mumbled, but his body was so exhausted from the intensity of the orgasm that had ripped through him. br /He was so sore, but he felt so warm inside at the same time that he could easily ignore the pain./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="78ce9cfbb845459e724aa2ce20f729c3"Phil looked at him, looked at the beautiful mess that was his Dan, and noticed just how tired he was./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="137c320ad2efccded3bdea8498b8056f""It's okay," he replied, kissing his pink lips again and getting up, "I'll sort it. You rest for now."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="902388da03839b498aa6a1cc1a308f1a"He started to leave the room to go find some wet wipes, but paused in the doorway when he heard Dan speak softly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c41914d73b09317588927cf5f514fab9""I think I might love you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d779482f48bd82207fe1279ce4f4dc57"Phil smiled, wider and more genuine than he had ever smiled in his entire life./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ddc36d30e1f6566dd4e2104fc2ce24b9""I think I might love you too."br /br /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="24d140ce9421f29e4f741c64a5434b56"strongA/N: this escalated quickly lmao. I hope you enjoyed it, I've never written anything Phan related before. I'm so used to only writing frerard that I accidentally wrote Frank instead of Phil multiple times./strongbr /strongAnyway, let me know what you think! Or don't, I'm not your mother./strong/p 


End file.
